Naruto Next Generation: The New Future
by Arithena
Summary: The war is over and a brand new generation of Shinobis has taken over. 28 years in the future a new story, a new villian and a new hero and his name is Uzamaki.


**The events take place after the shippuden, a period of 28 years has passed since then and a new generation of future shinobis has taken the place of the original heros. Of course as the story progress in the manga the story in this fanfiction may not fit in well. That is unfortunate but, if I change the story to fit in with the manga, previous readers will be confused with the constant changing. The ages maybe change or not it depends. Main charater of this story will follow the new hokage's oldest son.**

**Chapter 1: Old Acquaintance**

_"It's been 15 years since we last met, old friend."_

Nothing but darkness, all his eyes could see. The lone shinobi walked blindly through the dark cave, the only other sound than the water dripping from the roof was the soft monotone voice that is luring the shinobi deeper within the cave. He has been walking for so long he began to wonder how long exactly was the cave. A series of other questions follow along afterwards, what was he doing here, why was he here it was against mission rules to abandoned his team for a personal interest? But, the main question was who was at the end of the cave? That remains a mystery at the moment. As he continued to walk deeper in the cave he noticed what faintly resembles a candlelight or what he assumed to be a candlelight, it might be the person he was speaking with earlier. His footsteps stopped after he heard the voice once again then he recognized the voice.

_"Well, I didn't expect to see you again. "_

Just as he expected he knew that voice from anywhere, but something has changed about that voice. Something dark... A kunai soon flew towards the Shinobi direction aims toward his face. Just before its impaled him the shinobi took out a blade and block it from his face. The Kunai dropped to the ground and the shinobi examine it before his eyes widen. The series that weapon was discontinue in the leaf 15 years earlier, this was no longer being used by anyone so how did this strange man still have it, was the question he had at mind. "Who are you?" The shinobi wanted to make sure that who he was speaking to match his suspension.

_"You don't remember me, just as foolish as your father. "_

The shinobi turned around, the owner of the voice was behind him. He drew his weapon to strike the man but he missed. It was difficult to see inside the cave as dark as this one with little light. He felt a fist collide against his stomach, he could taste blood coming from his mouth. He fell to his knees but he quickly got up and backed away just in time before receiving another blow.

_"Living up to your name, eh? You do have fast reflects. It has Improved much better since we last battle each other."_

More weapons were toss at the shinobi, he had to listen to the sound to know where to dodge. How was this man able to attack him and know exactly where to am unless...HE WAS SEEING HIS CHAKRA!

"I know who you are!" Just as he said those words he was grabbed by the throat and slammed down to the ground. More blood spat out his mouth, the shinobi slowly open his eyes, judging by the faint line around his opponent, he was holdin his fist above his a matter of seconds his fist was consumed by flames. That jutsu was a dead give away about who the identity of the man was. "So its you!?"

"Nice, so you recognize me, huh? Human jellyfish." The stranger insulted him.

The shinobi gritted his teeth, "Don't call me jellyfish you bastard!" He pushed the stranger of his body and leap a great distance to preform the rasengan. The wind from jutsu pushed the shinobi dirty blonde hair from his forehead, his blonde eyes were intense d as he stared his opponent down. The light of the rasengan reviled both of their faces. "Quick, to use the rasengan. Rumors are true...your temper has yet change,"

"Saids the man who used the Moeru Ken as a finishing blow!" The shinobi face expression has not yet change.

The stranger smiled. He lifted his head and showed his sharingan. "Good to see you Uzamaki Kurage"

"Wish I could say the same... Uchiha Roman"

Kurage ran after Roman with the intent to kill. Uchiha Roman the second born of the once infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Roman was once been the pride of the leaf, one of the best ot the best. One day he was selected to be a part of a new project . The named of the project was called "The Monarch" the candidates are children 5 to 10 and it was conducted by an anonymous shinobi, since the shut down the subjects were demand to be executed and Roman Was missing. Most of the citizens even the shinobi had no Idea of the true intentions of the project or evem know the details of it. But, if subjects were exterminated then something must of happen to them.

Kurage yelled as he was about to attack Roman with the rasengan. Roman smirked as he deactivated his sharingan and gesture Kurage to come at him with full force. The rasengan made contact but not a Roman, somehow Kurage took Roman's position and Roman attack him with the rasengan, Kurage flew across the cave . Luck for him Roman did not go full force. Though he did held back the force of the jutsu worn down Kurage greatly. His vision was beginning to turn blurry as he watched the Uchiha come closer to him. Kurage try to stand once more but he fell back on the ground, Roman laugh and placed his foot on the head of the 24 year old blonde adding more weight to his skull.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Kurage head began to bang the pressure was to much he was losing consious. "But this is it."

_SNAP!_


End file.
